


Honest

by Dornrouschen25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, HQ Rarepair Week, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Nationals, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Rarepair, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, rarepair hell, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dornrouschen25/pseuds/Dornrouschen25
Summary: In which Bokuto is going out with a girl.Akaashi feels like opening up to Konoha and their friendship takes a turn.How will Akaashi's feelings develop from now on?On learning to get over high-school crushes and finding a love that's right for you.-------
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, one sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutaro
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Honest by The Neighbourhood.

Seeing Bokuto walk restlessly from one end to the other of the changing room was making him exasperated.  
  
"Dude, if you’re not comfortable going out with her, why agree? I mean, I'm even surprised you have eyes for girls" Sarukui said while eyeing the clock, which was moving painfully slow and then to Akaashi, who was awfully quiet, even for him. He looked bothered.  
  
"aah... it's not that I don't like her, that's why I didn't say no. Honestly, I would have to be crazy not to like her, right?"  
  
_Or gay_. Konoha thought. "What’s wrong then?" To this, the boy got no answer. Bokuto resumed his wallowing. "agh whatever. Dude I have to go home. Good luck, Captain". With that Konoha exited the lockers and made his way through the school building. Before he passed through the School’s gate though, he heard loud footsteps behind him. “Konoha-san, wait!”

It was honestly a little surprising. He was sure Akaashi would stay with Bokuto. Akaashi lived very close to Konoha, but him and Bokuto always stayed late in the gym, so he thought today would be no exception. But then again, Akaashi had looked uncomfortable the whole time Bokuto was talking about this girl. “Hey ‘kaashi, too tired for extra training today?”

“Mmmh…” there came a pause but they started walking. “I don’t think it would have been of any use to practice anyways”. He looked tired, but not exactly physically. Konoha wondered whether it was a good idea to ask about it. He used to think there were some kind of feelings between the captain and the setter of his team, was it only just platonic then?

They started walking towards home, the weather was being kind to them; the perfect fresh breeze of autumn. When Konoha was alone with Akaashi he felt calm. He didn’t know if Akaashi made him feel calm or if it was something Konoha allowed himself around him. Either way it was something he didn’t experience much, since they didn’t spend much time alone, Bokuto was present most of the time. But today that calmness was hard to grasp; another feeling lingered in the air. Their conversation was abruptly cut off by Akaashi, as he realized their paths diverged from this block.

“Well, Akaashi…” Started Konoha, but was interrupted by the setter. “Bokuto’s #1 weakness is not being honest with himself”

“eh?”

“He’s not being honest with himself. I don’t think he really likes her. He would act differently otherwise” Konoha noticed Akaashi looked exhausted. He was carrying a smile that didn’t match his emerald eyes. “I wish he could be honest… with me”.

“Are you being honest with yourself, little Akaashi?” Konoha made that question without really thinking. But when he looked besides him, he noticed his teammate was looking elsewhere. Ups. “Oh sorry…”

Akaashi smiled. He looked pretty in the moonlight. Then moved his gaze towards Konoha before asking “Can I be honest with you?” That, he hadn’t expected.

“I’m here for you. Well, maybe not here though. Let’s go home and have a warm drink” The hey quietly walked towards Konoha’s. His parents weren’t home often, their work made them travel quit a lot. Which wasn’t bad, they might be somewhere else but always there for him somehow. His mother would always leave a lot of prepared food in the fridge or freezer.

“Sorry for the intrusion” announced Akaashi quietly.

“Let’s prepare some tea so you can tell me all that’s bothering you, dear Kouhai”

As he pulled the tea package from the pantry, he saw a post it sticked to it. “What’s that?” The back haired boy asked. As an answer, Konoha gave him the note. “Oh, she keeps doing this. She leaves this kind of notes everywhere, so I find them all the time when she’s not here” Akaashi read it said “We can’t solve problems by using the same kind of thinking we used to create them”. _Ironic_ , he thought. He felt Konoha’s mother was somehow giving him some kind of advice.

“So, Akaashi… what has you so bothered?” while doing so, the older boy showed Akaashi the different tea bags he had. He chose black tea.

“I just thought maybe, with time, Bokuto-san would be able to accept himself” Konoha didn’t need to hear a background. Everyone in the team suspected it but dare not say anything.

After a long pause, Akaashi continued “Ah... I don’t know why I thought I would be special enough to make Bokuto-san lose his head over me enough to come out. Everyone in the team suspects he at least also likes boys. Kuro-san has hinted at that too. But he just will deny it and now go out with a girl when he doesn’t even like her”

“Are you so sure he doesn’t like her?” Stupid question, Konoha knew the answer. Bokuto wasn’t smitten by her, but he did seem to get along pretty well with her.

“Last week, when he came and said he started going out with Shiwahime-san, he looked pained” And Akaashi might as well have reflected the hurt in his own face. 

“Well… he going out with her surely surprised us all”

“I’m upset, and I feel selfish” This last confession did surprise Konoha. “I should be happy for him, it’s just not that easy. I’m also disappointed, because I thought… uugh” at that he just covered his face and looked at the table. Konoha felt bad and didn’t know what to say, but it wasn’t long until his friend started again “I guess it’s also my fault for not being honest with him and not telling him how I feel”

Konoha put his arm around his shoulders to comfort him. He felt Akaashi tense under him for a second before letting out a breath he hadn’t realized was holding. “I feel better at just admitting that at loud. Konoha-San…”

“Yes?”

“Thank you”

Akaashi looked at him with a soft smile. This was indeed what he needed, just to be honest with someone and get this out of his chest. The older boy felt startled for a moment. “You know, you should stop with the san. Now, let’s eat dinner, I’m starving and you have to offer me company now. Well then… shall we?” And with that, the topic died down and a more comfortable chatter started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This one is longer and I also liked it more than the last one.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Akaashi has always been a reserved person, that much is true. But it doesn’t mean he is emotionless. He’s not a calculating robot and sometimes, even if he doesn’t understand it himself, there are many emotions converging inside him. The last month was full of them, so much that it was tiring.

Bokuto was spending more time with Shiwahime in school. Now he practically jumped from one foot to the other when talking about her. The days when Bokuto didn’t go look for Akaashi to go eat their bentos together, he was most likely with her. It stung at the beginning. Very much. He was looking the other way an increasingly amount of time, giving the setter more time to sulk.

Or so it was at the beginning, but then Konoha started coming for him to eat with the other from the team and more third years. Nervousness, as he was meeting new people. Gratefulness, for having those distractions at school. He started realizing that the amount of time he passed with just Bokuto was such a double edged-sword; he was so happy but at the same time it had just made everything harder. He realized fast that for one: it was a very well needed change and two: his fear of losing Bokuto’s friendship was unfounded. Bokuto still made time for him, assuring him with a “you’re the best Akaashi” all the time.

They still stayed late after practice; they kept on working hard towards their goals and those of the team; just not every day. Some days Akaashi excused himself out of it and someone else had to suffer in his stead. Today was one of those days, and Konoha and Akaashi headed home together.

It was slowly getting colder as winter approached them. But it felt nice, the cold against his skin has always made him feel steady and calm, soothing his senses. It was, indeed his favorite time of year. “Akaashi, do you already have plans this Saturday?”

Akaashi had just stared retaking piano lessons and Konoha knew this. So when Konoha saw today in the school’s board about the Music Instruments Fair held annually in Tokyo, well he thought it was a nice idea. Maybe the younger boy could find something interesting. So when he explained to him about it, he saw the excitement in the other’s eyes.

“My lesson is finished at 11:30, should we go after that?” Akaashi agreed. And so the rest of the week passed amicably, normal. And like that, after a month of internally sulking, Akaashi knew everything would be eventually fine.

It was 11:25 and Konoha was not able to concentrate on his book for longer than two lines without his thoughts wondering somewhere else. He had woken up early and gotten himself ready. He was wearing a mossy green sweater and decided for a dark grey jacket. It took maybe more than usual and if you asked him, he was totally not being self-conscious. There was just nothing wrong with looking nice. So he decided on heading out.

He got to Akaashi’s house at 11:35. Her mother opened the door and pointed him to his room after the usual polite banter. She commented the instructor had just left; but Konoha heard him keep on playing. He didn’t want to be nosy, but he liked the song. It made him think of a dark gloomy sky, covering you with its sadness. But then, the pace picked up, and he felt elated, he knew suddenly the dark sky wouldn’t be permanent. Melancholy and hope. Closure? Without him realizing that the music ended, suddenly Akaashi was in front of him.

“Ah Konoha-san, I thought I had heard someone at the door but wasn’t sure”

“Ah sorry! I didn’t mean to pry on you. Do you want to keep on playing? I mean, don’t mind me, I can wait outside for a while. I liked it.”

“Of course not” but after a pause, Akaashi added sheepishly “Do you want to hear it? Complete, I mean. I need to get used to people hearing me play, anyways” to that Konoha’s eyes lighted up.

“Sure” he sat on the bed near the piano. Once the black haired boy started playing again, he looked deeply concentrated but relaxed at the same time. After he finished Konoha applauded him. After that, they headed for the fair.

At the end Akaashi didn’t buy much, just a new book for practice and improving. Konoha had just bought candies to eat while they walked passed the stands. Hadn’t they come, Konoha would probably be playing videogames with Sarukui and Komi. So it was a nice change.

“Did you know I used to play the drums?” Konoha offered “well not for long anyways, my parents refused to have drums in the house and I didn’t want any other instrument if not drums”. Now they were just walking aimlessly along the busy streets.

The younger laughed “Very stubborn I see. I just started playing as a kid because my parents wanted. I eventually grew tired of it and stopped. But I realized I missed it and wanted to keep on playing.” It was left unsaid, but Konoha knew the reason behind it.

“I’m glad I could hear you play. You’re very good Akaashi” Konoha wasn’t lying, he was honestly surprised Akaashi was this good after just a month of retaking it. It was funny, if you asked him, that he got called Jack of all trades; when his younger teammate was just as good in many things.

“Wouldn’t you like to learn something new?” inquired Akaashi, looking him casually with his steel-blue eyes.

“Mmh… I can’t think of anything I’d really like to try” Konoha usually started new things out of curiosity and then would lose interest. He knew at least the basics in many sports, and played sometimes basketball or went swimming, but only when he had the time. He couldn’t think of anything right now though.

“What about cooking? Maybe we could go buy and do something ourselves. Well if you don’t have something to do after this”

“Not at all. I’m all free to try not to burn my kitchen today”

He got a giggle out of the other “Shouldn’t be that hard if we just follow instructions”

Turns out, it was harder than expected, but not impossible. Akaashi knew what he was doing (mostly) and explained to Konoha what to do. Not surprisingly, he was a good teacher. The curry came out good. Not amazing, but good enough. They tried an Indian curry, since it was supposed to be faster but ended up taking quite some time.

“We should really enjoy this weekends, in two weeks we have training camp” Konoha commented while enjoying what little was left on his plate.

“Tell me about it, I come home not wanting to move for a whole day after training camps”

“And now it’s just more tiring with Karasuno joining, isn’t it?

“Ha, you bet, let’s see with what crazy strategies they come up with this time” both chuckled.

Konoha got up to wash the dishes. Then he started “so… wanna do something else? We could play basket, watch a movie, play videogames. Your choice.”

“Let’s play videogames” Akaashi hadn’t played in years, but he thought ‘why not?’ “You’ll probably laugh at how awful I am though”.

So they did just that. Akaashi still enjoyed it. It was nice, and Konoha went easy on him. They were actually having fun, and it was becoming easier and easier to find things in common or stuff to discuss. Akaashi has never been able to open up fast. But now, he didn’t even notice at how fast time passed that day.

Konoha normally just minded his own business. But he was curious. Since the last time in which the other had opened up, they hadn’t talked about any touchy topic. He felt like asking, if not for curiosity, at least to check up on his friend. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot”

“How are you… well how have you been? You know, about what we talked a month ago” he clearly didn’t know how to bring the topic whiteout being too straight forward.

Akaashi didn’t seem tense either when he answered “Well, not being all the time around him sure has helped.” then he turned to look at Konoha “seeing him with a girl doesn’t hurt much anymore. At least I can tell myself I’m just not his sexual orientation. Well, I mean, sure, aghh. That’s so selfish and I know it… but I guess I do what I can”

Konoha hummed to signal he was listening. Then treaded his fingers through the black-hair of the boy next to him before thinking. Akaashi closed his eyes, apparently not bothered by it.

“I feel better, don’t get me wrong. Letting myself feel everything I needed was the right thing to do. I let myself hurt, realizing he wouldn’t be by my side, not outside the court at least. I felt jealousy, sure; and let myself be selfish. But at least I feel better now” he rubbed his eyes “but it’s still fresh. I still sometimes think about the: what if?” A pause followed, and then “But the most important for me is that our friendship didn’t suffer much. 

They were sitting in Konoha’s bedside by side against the wall. The older boy swung his foot against Akaashi’s. “I’m glad” he smiled to him honestly.

In response he heard a long sigh “I won’t let this get in between us. But I’m also no masochist”

They left that conversation die and instead decided on a thriller movie and some snacks. The chitchat and laughter continued and if in the middle of the movie they somehow moved closer, well, that was just it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Akaashi played is: The Departure - Max Richter
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training camp came, which also means the National Tournament is just around the corner!

In between changes and same old ordinary aspects; two weeks passed. He was getting used to the new social circle he joined thanks to Konoha. He not only talked with his team’s third years, the other guys and girls were kind and funny, and the boy found himself smiling more and more. Piano lessons were getting harder somedays, some others it was easier; he still spent a lot of time with Bokuto and had even met Shiwahime-san. She was nice, he had to admit. And now he also understood their dynamic a little bit more, she was a very dependable and cheery person who found it easy to support Bokuto. Bokuto was over the moon to be with his best friend and girlfriend; Akaashi was just… let’s leave it at glad.

Finally, very early on Saturday training camp started. He knew these days would be hectic; Akaashi and Bokuto’s day would start awfully early and, because the captain had a never ending source of energy, end well after most others were already resting. The first day was almost finished though; Kuroo and Bokuto had coerced Tsukishima into practicing with them. But only for a while, though after he left the Captains didn’t want to call it a day. Today Akaashi wasn’t too thrilled about spending time with pain-in-the-ass Kuroo, his intuition was telling him something he couldn’t quite understand but somehow translated: as get away.

The thing is, Kuroo might not look it, but he is very perceptive. He understands people very well and knows too much for his own good. Akaashi expected some kind of comment from him, but it didn’t come. For a moment he thought he was off the hook. The young setter had just bathed and was thinking how much he wanted to lay on his futon already.

He heard someone approaching him “Going to sleep already?”

“I’d like that very much, but I guess you’re gonna change my plans, Kuroo-san”

“I was kinda hoping you would join me for a while, you see, we never spend much time together and the breeze today is so nice” The middle blocker sure had a way to act comically nice. The younger relented, and they proceeded to find a nice spot outside the dorms.

Akaashi suspected the topic but let Kuroo lead. After some small talk, it came. “How you’ve been? Came as a surprise when Bokuto told me about his relationship”

“I’m happy for him, that’s all” Kuroo snorted in response.

“Please, Akaashi. We both know better” he paused for a moment. “Listen… I know it may be weird coming from me and it’s not my place to tell you this. But would you please keep this from Bokuto? “

Akaashi wasn’t sure he was going to like what was coming, but complied anyway. Kuroo continued “I think Bo is struggling finding himself right now. Or well coming to terms with what’s true to him. His parents are also not very accepting in this regards, which just makes it more difficult. Did you know Bo and I dated for a while when we were first years?”

That actually surprised Akaashi. After all, they were all such good friends. He didn’t really know what to say, so he just shook his head as a response. Bokuto had never told him this, maybe it was a very precious secret between the two.

“He wasn’t sure of many things. So we decided to just let it go and keep our friendship. He, going out with this Shiwahime, is part of finding himself. He probably is bisexual, but well it’s not easy, we know that, right?” He made a pause, and then added “The reason I tell you this is, because I recognized the way you looked at him, and I don’t mean today, but well. I just didn’t want to say anything, but I guess… hell. I’m not even sure why I say this”

This probably didn’t make Akaashi feel way better about the situation, but he felt bad for his friend. His parents, luckily, were very understanding. He supposed, Kuroo related now to him, hence him opening up “How do you feel about this, Kuroo-san?”

“Mmh well it’s for sure not very pleasant. We don’t talk much about it, I think he just told me because he wanted me to find out from him. Anyways I don’t like to think about missed chances and If’s. That was two years ago anyway. But I guess you understand how it is” Kuroo looked pained, if only a little. It was new for Akaashi to see him being honest and open up. It goes to show that Bokuto really is a force to be reckon with.

“Anyways, Akaashi… I felt like you should know the whole truth. Do what you want with this info, I know you’re very smart. It’s late and we should sleep. But please, don’t dwell on what ifs. Besides, if you just look in one direction, you won’t see that someone looking at you from the other direction”

And that was that. Kuroo just excused himself and probably went to bother someone else. It was a tiring first day of camp, it really was, and nonetheless he could not sleep when he finally lied in his futon. He always suspected Bokuto was, well, not straight, hell, probably everyone did if he was being honest. But when he started dating a girl he felt… what was it even? Disappointment but at the same time relief? Because it wasn’t him, but also not another boy? How would he feel had it been Kuroo? These and many more thought circled around his head. And although the boy might have not noticed: the original throbbing feeling from time ago was getting duller and the lump in his throat ebbed. When he was starting to fall asleep, Kuroo’s last words resonated in his head. 

The rest of the training camp went by as was normal. Which doesn’t mean peaceful at all, but there weren’t any accidents. Kuroo and Akaashi found themselves talking as normal people for the rest of the camp. They kept training after practice, this time Kageyama and Hinata found their way to the group. Bokuto was all over the place now that he had a little disciple. They won most of their matches, so they were delighted. You could already feel the readiness in them waiting for nationals.

When they were packing everything on the bus to go back to school, Bokuto was just nowhere to be seen. So once they finished packing, Akaashi just sat with Konoha and shared his earbuds with him. Konoha’s had apparently broken today when he was taking them out from his bag. It wasn’t a long way to school, but he wanted to relax anyway. When Bokuto came (finally) and saw Akaashi wouldn’t sit with him, he pouted like a little kid. The other third years scolded him and told him ‘to sit down already and let them get to school’. Maybe the black-haired boy was crazy, but he felt Bokuto still pouting on the back of the bus. Though one way or another, he found himself being lulled to sleep and soon forgot the exhaustion he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and his confession to Akaashi surprised even me!   
> But well, how will things end up for Kuroo?   
> I'm actually excited to tell you guys everything<3 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read <3 Kudos and comments about anything are very appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very inspired last night so it came out faster than expected,  
> Enjoy!

It was the last day of classes before Christmas break and the volleyball team had decided to go out, party and possibly get wasted. Even if Akaashi had wanted to give an excuse, he knew he couldn’t run. And if he was being sincere, he did want to party. He had been in overdrive the last weeks.Studying for all his exams, volleyball practice and piano lessons had really worn him out. He could use some alcohol in his system.

Since his mother didn’t allow him to drink alcohol he was just going to crash at his friend’s house. So he took a small bag to Konoha’s house. They were supposed to meet the rest of the boys at the party of some ex-team members of the volleyball club, which was taking place at some college dorms.

“Ashi, I’m excited! I can’t believe I will be in college in practically a semester. You will have to go to the parties we’ll throw. Well I’m still not so sure where I’ll attend, but anyways” Konoha mentioned while they waited for their train to arrive to their destination.

“When will you know?” Konoha had already told him everything of the application process and plans he had. He was going to major in mechatronics. He hadn’t heard any other third year speak much about future plans. Bokuto was waiting until Nationals, where he would surely get someone to scout him. He already had an offer. Sarukui and Washio had plans, but didn’t talk much about it apart from ‘we’ll see later’. So it actually surprised Akaashi a little to know Konoha had planned so much ahead.

“Probably after nationals… Imagine if they don’t accept me anywhere though”

Akaashi giggled and threw a fake punch to the other’s shoulder “If you don’t get accepted, I think everyone else in the team is screwed” Konoha really did have good grades and a good curriculum to brag.

They finally arrived. It wasn’t exactly early, but it was early for such a ridiculous amount of alcohol. They had a table just for bottles, another special table for beer pong was already arranged and more stuff in the kitchen. It was crowded, to say the least.

“Konoha!” a very tall boy with red hair called out “long time no see! Here, you guys drink this, I’ll get another!” he was very enthusiastic or drunk, or maybe both. And apparently, his job in the party was to give out drinks.

“He was a third year when I was first year, he’s very enthusiastic, as you see” so, not just drunk.

Not a minute had passed and the guy was back with more alcohol. “Feel free to drink as much as you want, oh I’m Yuuichi by the way” Konoha introduced Akaashi to him and soon after, Sarukui and Komi appeared soon after out of who knows where.

“Hey you guys! Let’s play beer-pong” proposed Sarukui excitedly.

It was fairly easy, before drinking, of course. But Akaashi learned that with alcohol, his aim actually sucked. Apparently, Komi and Sarukui had more experience playing and not surprisingly, won. Then Bokuto and Washio entered the apartment when they were just finished. The third years started then chatting with his old teammates and drinking more. Then another drinking game started. And then another one.

It was around 1 a.m. and after who knows how many beers and rums, Akaashi decided he needed air. So he tried to steady himself enough to go to the balcony. Outside, it was quiet. You could just hear the loud noise from the party only a little thanks to the door, and there wasn’t much life outside.

He heard the door sliding, and before he looked back he felt someone resting an arm in his right shoulder and a chin in his left “I drank too much” Konoha dragged the words. It was uncharacteristic of Konoha to get so touchy.

Akaashi tittered and rested his head on Konoha’s. “I’m very dizzy” then puffed his cheeks “Aki… I’m hungry, I want cookies”.

The older boy snorted “I think… no good idea, ‘kshi” then closed his eyes. Akaashi couldn’t keep himself from inspecting his friend. From the hair falling softly in his forehead, to almond shaped eyes with pretty eyelashes. Suddenly Konoha opened his eyes and caught the taller boy’s eyes. He suddenly felt very conscious of his strong heartbeat getting faster. None dare to move.

“Akaashi…” he started but was interrupted.

“Hey guys, so here you were! I was looking for you and uh…” Bokuto suddenly went quiet “Should I leave you? Sorry” The other two straightened in a second.

“No” came in unison. Then Konoha added “we were just going inside again, came for hair and found him here”.

Konoha left leaving Bokuto and Akaashi in the balcony. It was strange, the setter felt like he had something to explain. But why, though? He rubbed his arm and just said “Let’s go inside, Bokuto-san. Do you think there’s something to eat? I’m hungry”

He got a smile in return “Sure, let’s search around!”

“Bokuto-san”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for your friendship” why he even blurted that, he had no idea. But it felt honest.

He got a blinding smile “Akaashi, you’re the best!

It was almost 3 a.m. and Konoha and Akaashi were just getting home. Both were exhausted and some booze still ran through their veins. Since it was Friday, Konoha’s parents were home, but he assured him with ‘they don’t mind but let’s still be quiet’. The ash blonde boy signaled the other to go ahead to his room. When he finally entered his own room, he was carrying many snacks; to what Akaashi reacted happily. Konoha seemed to always have everything in his kitchen.

Akaashi had already gotten the things for his futon, but they were both enjoying eating in the bed. “Did you see how Daisuke just chugged like a liter of beer in one go? They really got wild during college, geez”

“I’d pass out, no kidding. I almost felt like throwing up after that last shot”

The both were just enjoying light hearted conversation “hey, ‘kaashi, how many cats do you think you can fit in an average car?”

“Do they have to survive?”

“Let’s talk hypothetically, don’t feel like killing imaginary animals”

“Mmh well if they cooperate we could probably fill every little space. They are damn flexible. More than 100?”

Konoha gave out a laughter “I would think so, yeah sure, won’t make you think hard. I’ll go brush my teeth” while Konoha did that, the other figured he might as well arrange the futon. Afterwards he went to the bath. When he came back, Konoha was laying in the futon, eyes closed.

“Hey, get out, that’s mine” no answer came. “Aki… aki” he shaked the unresponding person.

Konoha just mumbled something like ‘go to bed’.

“If you don’t get out, we’re both sleeping in the futon”

“Mmmh”

“Okay then” Akaashi moved him a little as to make space, turned off the lights and took the other pillow before making his way to where Konoha laid. “Good night. Aki, go to your bed” he said while making himself as comfortable as was possible in what little space was unoccupied of the futon.

Konoha was facing him with eyes closed. “You should take the bed, you worked hard this week. But I’m not complaining” he had a soft smile across his lips. Akaashi decided it couldn’t be so bad, and he was just too tired to stand up now. After a long week, he let himself rest with no worries in the world.

“Akinori, is Akaashi-san still here? Don’t you want breakfast?” Konoha’s mother sounded far away to Akaashi.

“Yees, going, 10 minutes” Konoha voice came softly. He didn’t sound far away.

As Akaashi slowly woke and opened his eyes, he realized the futon he carefully arranged was a mess. Then he realized the mess of limbs they were in right now. He got up in an instant.

“Aah morning, I’m sorry” he babbled instantly while he felt his cheeks getting warm.

Konoha laughed heartily at him “Slept good?” at Akaashi’s reddening even more he added “It’s okay, let’s just have a nice breakfast. I’m hungry after such a good night sleep”

The black-haired boy looked at his phone. Some messages. 12:20. “Uh, though I guess it won’t be breakfast anymore”. When he looked up, Konoha was by the door looking at him, Akaashi followed.


	5. Chapter 5: Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah I'm so sorry for taking so long! But suddenly I had to work from home, since the school found a way to keep me from slacking jeje and then I had exams at my University. Anyways, sorry, but don't think I'll drop this!  
> Please enjoy and thanks for reading.

Chapter 5: Bloom

Looking back in time, Akaashi realized life was changing without a warning and suddenly; two months had run their course. Winter vacations were exactly what he needed, even if he didn’t know it himself. Time is the best gift. Normally, Bokuto would have been around most of the time, but some deity took pity on him and sent the Bokuto family on vacations. Bokuto even invited him and other friends, but Akaashi declined politely. 

Today was the first day of the year. The vibration of his cellphone distracted him from the book in hand.

[From Konoha]: “Hey! U missed it, Saru got a curse. He’s all depressed now”.

Some of the team visited a shrine for New Year’s. Akaashi didn’t feel like going. Was he afraid of reading a curse in his omikuji? Of course not, he doesn’t believe in those things. Akaashi is not a superstitious guy.

But maybe he would feel disappointed of not seeing in his paper what he wanted.

[From Akaashi]: “What did you get?” he replied.

[From Konoha]: Secret :P

[From Konoha]: But I’m looking forward to see it come true.

Akaashi started writing “Certain victory?” but erased it.

[From Akaashi]: Well, at least I hope it benefits more than just you.

[From Konoha]: Mmhh

[From Konoha]: At least another person, I guess…

Akaashi was figuring what to answer when another text came.

[From Konoha]: Hey we’re gonna be at my house playing video, you should come! We bought snacks… we have your favorites.

Akaashi sighted. He figured it wouldn’t do to stay holed up the whole day in his house.

[From akaashi]: Coming…

“Nice receive!” Bokuto cheered for himself after saving a ball with his chest. The star of the game was on tip-top shape today. Not faltering, even in front of such a strong rival like Mujinazaka. There was a lot of back and forth when it came to advantage; pressure was strong.

Akaashi felt the weight of the team in his back. If he messed up, Bokuto wouldn’t be able to shine at his 100%. If he failed now, this was going to be the last game of the third years. It would be the last time playing with Bokuto and Konoha and the others. Was he really good enough to get them where they ought to be? They were two point behind, 21-19. Then suddenly, Akaashi gets a foul for staying in contact for too long with the ball. Time out.

“Hey, Akaashi? If you aren’t feeling good, go sit for a bit” Something cracked inside Konoha by hearing that. “Hey, Akaashi, you know? When have we ever played a game we could afford to lose?” the ash blond heard Bokuto say to the setter. He couldn’t see much in the setter’s features.

People sometimes think Akaashi has nerves of steel. Maybe so, sometimes. But no one can have nice games every day. It wasn’t their first important game, but many thought were threating to drown him. A familiar thug in his chest didn’t let him think clearly and his stomach somehow felt like he was standing near a precipice. Without actually knowing how, he found himself in the bench with his couch.

Changing perspectives is sometimes bizarre when you’ve been too long standing on just one side. It felt wrong to see his friends fighting without him. Konoha did a perfect set right in that moment, and suddenly it clicks. The game continues without him, they went to nationals before he arrived, he’s not some genius setter; but what he is, he’s a steady support. Who’s been improving himself every day to support his team. And that’s the thing, they are a team, whatever he can’t do like other setters, his team will have his back.

He’s back in the court. The pass was too short and he decided he couldn’t set it. So after a rebound, he caught Konoha’s eyes for a moment. But it was enough. The easy pass he asked him for came instantaneously. He figured, it was okay for him to lean on others too. He didn’t have to think of carrying more weight than he could.

They won. Not just that game; they won nationals. The last spike was so powerful it left the whole gymnasium silent. The moment stretched for what seemed like forever, until the whistle shook them back to reality. It was the last point, they didn’t have to fight anymore. They all ran to hug each other, it was sweaty and everything ached. But that felt numb compared to the proudness filling their heart. Akaashi couldn’t contain the feeling in his chest anymore, suddenly everything was blurry from his point of view. 

Their coaches took them to a BBQ before sending them home. They’ve had stars in their eyes since seeing their trophy. It was going to stay at school, but they each got a medal anyways. Akaashi knew he would treasure it forever. He took a moment to watch his team; the place was filled with wholehearted laughter and enthusiastic conversation. They couldn’t wait to get home and tell everyone; most had already published their victory on social media. Bokuto couldn’t wait till he got home and got to show videos of his spikes to his parents and sister. And then he looked at Konoha, sitting on the other side of the table.

He was all toothy smiles and cheery, but he wasn’t sharing with the others his plans for the night. The setter knew his parents would be waiting at home for some celebration. His parents couldn’t come, since they worked, but they would be home when he arrived. But Maybe Konoha’s parents would be coming until tomorrow, like most weeks.

When the whole team was in a food coma and couldn’t move anymore, the coach called their attention. He knew, that before that, they wouldn’t pay attention anyways “Guys, I can’t tell you enough how proud I am of you. Winning is not a once in a while thing; it’s an all the time thing. Each of you know how much effort you put in every practice; all the time. From here on out, may winning become a habit for you”. Loud cheers started again. 

Konoha and Akaashi started walking towards their respective homes after the celebration. The taller boy wasn’t sure if it was the right call, but started anyways. “We’re super full, I know but my mom baked a cake. She told me to invite you, if you feel like it” Konoha looked at him questioningly “You remember about the carrot cake I told you about? It’s delicious” he offered as an afterthought.

He got a questioning glance “Say ‘Kaashi, was I that obvious?”

The black-haired wasn’t so sure what to say “No, I don’t think so. It’s just I… didn’t hear you talk about plans for today”

Konoha looked pensive “Is that so?” He wasn’t giving away much, though. “My parents won’t make it home today. But it’s fine, I don’t want to intrude” Akaashi gave him a stern look “Sure, I’d love to try that cake you brag about so much. You sweet-toothed Kohai”.

And then… it downed on them. The realization that the sweet and fulfilling taste of victory hadn’t let them think about. Time was over.

Akaashi wasn’t going to be a second year for long anymore, Konoha would be studying somewhere else in no time. Akaashi came to a halt. The other boy turned back to look at him and was met with something he couldn’t quite place in the other’s eyes. There was something delicate in Akaashi’s gace.

“I will miss this” shared the taller boy with a low voice. “Let’s go there” And he started walking again, but not in the original direction.

Konoha was a little lost, but complied. Turns out, he was following him to the park near their house. It wasn’t too big, but it had big trees and green grass. At spring, it was full of flowers, right now there were just buds waiting for the right moment to bloom. The grass offered a comfy bed. Akaashi laid his jacket on it and Konoha watched him lie down.

“Won’t we be late?” Konoha wondered at loud.

“Not really, they’re not expecting us yet”

Konoha sprawled himself besides his friend and then decided to use Akaashi as a pillow. He wondered, when did they get this close. “I’ll miss you” came out of Konoha’s mouth without giving him time to actually think.

The older boy caught himself second guessing himself. But before he found anything to add, Akaashi started “You don’t have to though”

Konoha looked for steel blue eyes, but he found Akaashi had his eyes closed. He looked relaxed, a smile lit his features. “You’ll be dead busy next year, future captain”

“Well, that means you’ll have to go cheer on the team sometimes” Akaashi opened his eyes in that moment and caught Konoha. “But I guess University will have you loaded with work the whole time. It can’t be helped I guess” his eyes darkened for a moment.

“Akaashi, I’m sorry about yesterday” at that, the setter looked confused. “I didn’t know how to help you. I suppose, we’re all used to you being the one pulling us. I even called out Bokuto for what he said, but turns out he made the right call. I have to give it to him”

“Don’t. You help a lot. You always offer a support easy to lean on. We are a team after all” Konoha rolled to support himself against his arms. The sun was slowly coming down, casting a warm light on blue eyes.

Suddenly, the warm feeling that had been sprawling from Konoha’s chest took over him. Before considering if it was a good idea, he was hugging Akaashi. Not a half hug like before, not an after victory group hug like earlier today. He felt like the sun stopped moving for a second, not wanting to rob them of this moment. Slowly the black haired boy relaxed and placed his arms around the other. It felt like freedom. What had been cautiously spreading didn’t feel trapped anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read this many times, but if I left a mistake please do tell me!


	6. Endings and Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I was being lazy and hadn’t written in some time. I was feeling a bit blocked. But then this crazy storm came, lights went out for like 2 hours and I took it as the lord commanding me to write (thanks God I did have enough battery). So here you go. I thought I would be writing 2 more chapters, buut honestly this story has life of its own and tells me what to do. The next one is the last one, it will be more of a prologue.

Akaashi woke up before his alarm. He was staring at it in dreading anticipation, he knew once it rang he would have to get ready. But he couldn’t find it in him to do it. Today was the last day of classes. He knew it would be a day full of contrasts; endings and beginnings. But all he could think about was the people that would go. He was honored to be the new captain, but had a gaping feeling just thinking about coming home alone after practice and all the extra time he would have with no extra practice the next year. The piercing sound of his alarm finally pierced his thoughts. With a sight, he got up. It would be a long day.

“I’m leaving” announced the black haired as he was heading out. He had just started walking when he heard someone approaching him.

“Morning, ‘Kaashi!” Konoha gave him a smile. He looked too energized for the time of day.

The time. Akaashi looked at his phone frantically, but it was in fact still early. Which led him to his next thought “Did you set your alarm too early by accident?” he looked incredulous at his teammate.

The third-year just shrugged lightly. “Ahh of course not. It’s the last day, I figured I might at least come early for my last day. I wanted to start today with the right foot” He turned to look at blue eyes and added while inclining his head towards him “I will remember this day fondly, I hope”. Akaashi felt a blush tinting his cheeks but internally shrugged the comment as nothing important.

The third years would have a small ceremony today. They would get all their papers; it wasn’t a big event but family came anyways. Afterwards they would probably take their last picture as a team and knowing them; have the last practice match.

Classes passed without Akaashi paying much attention. He thought it was pointless, some last results and documents. Nothing he had to think about, so he let his mind wonder. He wondered whether he would keep contact with all the team. It was obvious it never happened, even if everyone promised on it. He hoped he was wrong. But if he was right, he wanted to keep at least some people. His mind wondered toward light touches, fond smiles and a warm feeling crept to his chest. Konoha was accepted in a very good university, and with the major he chose… he would be busy. Then he wondered to loud “hey hey hey’s” and unbreakable trust. Bokuto was going pro, of course. He wouldn’t have much time for anything that wasn’t volleyball related. His best friend was going to be training for the Olympics, after all.

The last class was finally over and the dreading feeling that had been present since he woke up wasn’t going anywhere. He took his bag and excused himself from his classmates to head for the gym. He had just arrived when Bokuto came running, full of excitement as always.

“Akaaashi!” He was still wearing his uniform. The setter noticed he didn’t have his second button anymore. “How was your last day? I can’t believe it’s actually last day!! I felt like crying and smiling the whole day, crazy, isn’t it?” Akaashi knew what he meant.

“You’re still the captain, you still have to cheer us, you know?” Sarukui, who had just entered, commented. Bokuto looked fondly around. He probably wanted to memorize everything. After Saru came the others quickly.

“I will keep on cheering for you, even next year. I promise I will come when I can. You’ll be the best captain ever Akaashi!” Akaashi was trying no to show it, but leave it to Bokuto to just know. Of course he was anxious about his new position. Bokuto really did know how to make people feel better. The others started setting things for a last match. By the end, the managers were crying and everyone had wet eyes to some point. They had worked towards their common dream for so long. They took pictures until they ran out of ideas for poses. Yuki had brought an instant camera, so everyone was keeping one. The one Akaashi got had everyone making an impression of Bokuto, while said boy was yelling at them to drop it.

They went to change, earlier than ever. He noticed Saru and Konoha mutedly talking at the end of the room while getting ready. The black haired was clearly excited about something, while the other looked abashed. When they were all heading out of the gym, Akaashi noticed Saru gave Konoha a light jab on the shoulder and told him to ‘do his best’.

They finished early, the sun still bright on the horizon. Everyone parted ways, and as usual; Konoha and Akaashi started walking without a word side by side. Silence wasn’t uncomfortable, but for some reason Akaashi felt the other boy was restless unlike in the morning. They were barely some minutes away from school when the blond opened his mouth and then closed it again with a sight. Akaashi noticed, of course.

“How does it feel to almost be in college?” poked the blue eyed to lighten the mood.

“I guess I’m just as nervous as someone who is now a captain” came the reply with a smile, but deep in his eyes Akaashi could still see something he didn’t recognize.

“Have you already started thinking what you’ll take with you?” Konoha was moving to the dorms. His university wasn’t so far away, but he got the offer and accepted it.

“I’ve given it a thought, but ah man, it’s not easy” weird enough, he wasn’t looking up, averting the other’s eyes.

Akaashi was starting to think of the worst. “You know, if something bothers you, you can tell me” Konoha finally looked at him. And then looked down to himself.

“Listen, ‘Kaashi. This is hard to say, I guess it’s just not something I have done before, but…” and after faltering for a split second, he removed the second button of his uniform. “I want to give this to you” he said while still holding the circular piece in his hands. “But listen, it doesn’t mean you have to say anything. Honestly, four months ago I didn’t think I would do this. I thought you… would never look at my way. Ah… don’t mean you do, but it doesn’t feel pointless at least and I hope it won’t freak you out or anything” Konoha’s cheeks were painted a cherry hue when he finally looked at Akaashi to offer him the small object.

Sometimes, love comes at you in a fleeting moment like a cold wave breaking. Some other times, it comes slowly, with the tenderness of a butterfly coming down to rest. The sunset was touching them with its warmth, the wind rustled between them but all Akaashi could feel was the stirring in heart.

“I want it, Aki. I’m glad it’s for me” Akaashi closed the distance between them and buried his head in Konoha’s shoulder, surround the other with his arms. He felt safe, a peaceful warmth he didn’t know he was missing and the dreading feeling eased away.

Finally Konoha gave him a smile that carried no weight, although he couln’t see it, he felt it. “I wouldn’t want to give it to anyone else”. He shifted in Akaashi’s arms to get closer. “I would kiss you if we weren’t in the street” he joked.

“Take me on a date first?”

“It’s a deal”

They stayed intertwined for more than they realized. Konoha, who wasn't much of a planner, was finally looked towards the future and what could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate it <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the ending... I hope you like it. This was honestly very self-indulgent, and I liekd writting this a lot. I hope you guys like it as well. Also, this was the first attempt at fluff I've actually published so... jeje well there ya go.

Akaashi had been sprawled in bed for the past hour, not daring to move. All his muscles felt heavy with exhaustion, he felt the tiredness lulling him to sleep. Small sunrays filtering through the sliver of the window, but Keiji paid no mind to them. He had blacked out when he felt a comforting presence. Slowly he came back to reality, feeling relaxed of having someone petting his black curls. He opened one eye, and observed the sunrays had diminished, he must have been out for some time. He flopped to look at the other side, were the weight was.

“Morning…” he shuffled to rest his head on the other boy’s tights.

Konoha, who was sitting on the bed, welcomed the other with a smile.

“Morning, beauty. I bought stuff to bake pizza, how’d ya feel about that? Or if you’re too tired we can just ask for takeout”

“How are you not tired after this week?” The black-haired boy knew all too well why, though. After sharing a dorm with Konoha for two semesters he knew Konoha didn’t have to spend hours studying to good on exams. The blond would say it was just about understating. Akaashi smiled to himself, his muscles were no longer heavy, the beauty of a power nap. “No, in fact I feel just like eating pizza now. After a shower, though”

“Okay, deal. Take your time” both stayed like that for a little while longer, after some minutes, the blue eyed boy got up. While stretching a little, a package on the nightstand caught his attention. It wasn’t there before.

“Aki, what is that?” he pointed while looking at his boyfriend.

“Oh, it’s for you” Akaashi’s slender fingers started to peel the paper. “I found a second-hand book store not far from my internship. And I kinda thought you would like something to read, unrelated to studies”

The novel in his hands looked indeed old. The yellowish-brown pages gave an earthy, almondy smell. He opened it to look at the publication date; 1964. Since they started dating three years ago, they had never been one for showy and pretentious gifts. But he always found himself feeling giddily happy when Konoha would give him something thoughtful like this.

The younger threw himself against the blond and gave him a kiss. “You’re the best, Aki”.

Feeling refreshed form his bath, Akaashi came to find Konoha reading on his laptop on the couch. The apartment they share isn’t big, since it’s meant for students. The small kitchen to the far right, while the table sat opposite to their couch and TV. Since it’s for two, there are two bedrooms; one which ended up as an office. It was mostly used by Konoha when he needed space for his projects, Akaashi preferring to study in the library.

“Should we start? I’m gonna eat grapes though, I’m already hungry. Want some?” Konoha asked the other while heading to the kitchen. The other boy followed.

The counter had some things he knew were for the pizza. Ever since high school they had learned to cook many dishes. They were still no chef, but it was a great activity to do together. At this point, each knew how to work easily with the other. They started working, the pizza was in the oven before long. The first time they tried making pizza, it was a failure. The bread ended up being super big, turns out Akaashi got the quantity wrong and added too much yeast. But that was back when Konoha was starting his first semester of university and Akaashi was the captain of the volleyball club. But still, there were many dishes and desserts to try their hands at.

The countdown for the pizza started, The Smiths blasting from Konoha’s speakers. Akaashi went to their room and fished many pillows and blankets. Konoha was in charge of finding a movie. So, after many exams and final projects, the couple was enjoying a tasty homemade pizza, a thriller about a serial killer and the comfort of being with each other. Once their dinner was finished, Akaashi forgot about the pillow to lay on the light haired boy’s stomach.

The movie turned out to be somewhat bloody and scary. The blue eyed-boy was trying to look away while not looking away because he didn’t like to admit he was scared. Konoha, on the other hand, wasn’t even blinking, totally enthralled. The final was a cliffhanger, of course there was a second part. 

“Oh man, really?” Konoha clicked his tongue.

Akaashi giggled at Konoha’s grumbling. “Do you want to watch the next one? I got something you’ll like” The black-haired boy was starting to disentangle himself from Konoha when the other boy pulled him down again and flipped them so that he could look down on Akaashi.

“Or we can make a pause before that” he said while caressing Akaashi’s cheekbone. Akaashi had lost what was left of baby fat in his cheeks and the cheekbone was seemingly more prominent. It made Akaashi look more elegant.

Apparent exasperation showed on Akaashi face, who looked the other way “if you’re gonna kiss me, do it already”

Konoha complied, then paused the kiss to add “You’re just my favorite thing to look at” and kissed him again. It was always comfortable, Konoha’s musky smell made Akaashi think of home. Akaashi would often think about how young they actually were and he couldn’t help but worry about the future. But every time they melted together like this, every worry was forgotten and the only feeling was that of cloudy comfort. His home had become a person.

When they finally pulled apart Konoha got up to go to the bathroom. The black haired boy started checking his phone aimlessly, when a picture caught his attention. Kuroo had just posted it, it was him and Bokuto at the airport. He supposed Bokuto had just arrived from a match with the Japanese team. It’s funny how things play out; Bokuto got to terms with his sexuality soon after high school. Turns out, the last day of high school, his girlfriend at the time had asked for his second button. Bokuto apparently hesitated. So the girl, who was apparently very perceiving, told him that it was okay; she knew it wasn’t meant for her. She had probably been thinking about it for some time, they ended on friendly terms. Months after that, Kuroo and Bokuto started dating, this time for real. They tried to be as privy about it as possible; but Bokuto’s ever growing fanbase was well aware of the fact and loved seeing them together. He was happy for his friends. He liked the post and kept scrolling until he heard his partner washing his hands.

He got up quickly and went to the kitchen to retrieve a pistachio ice cream container and two cups. When Konoha saw the ice cream he almost jumped “my favorite! Thank you, Keiji!” They started the next movie.

Honestly, Konoha looked like a child when eating his favorite dessert, which was endearing. So he started eating his ice cream too, whatever stress he had before now long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so, this is done! I can't believe it tbh. This was my frist fic and I'm so glad I got to finish this. If you got this far, thanks so much for reading, it means a lot to me! <3 Thanks for the kudos and comments, they make me really happy.


End file.
